Little Sister/Quotes
__NOWYSIWYG__ The following is a list of phrases the Little Sisters say in the BioShock games. The name of the source audio file is listed, when known. BioShock Quotes Exiting a Vent *''"Is it time already, Mr B?"'' *"Thanks, Mr. Bubbles." *"Thank you, Mr. B" *"Time to play, Bubbles!" With a Big Daddy *"Hurry, Mr.B." *"Hop hop Mr.B, there's no time to waste." *"Chocolate is better than grapes!"(x3) *"Come on Mr.B! The Angels are waiting for our kisses." *"Don’t be a slow poke, Mr. B." *"Angels don't wait for slow pokes, Mr. B." *"Scabby on my knee!" (x3) *"Three too many!" (x4) *"I can see the angels dancing in the sky." *''"That's a girl spider, not a boy spider.'' *Says random lines of a poem: **"There's a land called Lillipoppy," **"And living there is the Lillipop!" **"I'll go there soon with Mr. Bubbles,"" **"And we'll search the place from tail to top." **"And if we find no Tattlelambie," **"And if I eye no Porkinot," **"Perhaps we'll dine on ham and jammie," **"If we can't find the Lillipop!" Alarmed *"Help me Mr. B! It hurts! It hurts!" *"You get away!" *"That one!" (points at attacker) *"Bubbles!" (points at attacker) *"Unzip ’im, Mr. B! Unzip ‘im!" *"Too many!" *"I don't like you!" (points at attacker) *"Save me, Sir Bubbles!" *''"Hopscotch chalk is made of lead. Hopscotch chalk is made of lead!'' *''"This one is double. Double!"'' *''"All your faces are melted!"'' *''"Bad! Bad!"'' *''"I'm telling all of them. All of them!"'' *"The top one is bad. The top one is bad!" Enemies are gone *''"Is it safe to go walking now?"'' *"The bad men are gone now, Mr. B." *''"You saved me, Mr. Bubbles!"'' *''"I'm always safe with you, Mr. B!"'' Curious *''"Look over there." *"What's that?" *"''Ooh, what's that?" When Big Daddy Is in Combat *"Unzip him Mr. B! Unzip him!" *"Don't let him get me!" *"He hurt! He hurt!" *"You hurt my mouth!" *"Kill him! KILL HIM!!!" *"Tear 'em into little bits!" *"All your faces are melted!" Before Gathering *"Look Mr. B, ADAM!" *"Who looks after sleeping angels? I do...I do..." *"I can see angels, dancing in the sky." *"This one's ready to burst!" *''"Ooh, Mister B. We hit the jackpot.'' *''"This angel's ripe, Mister B.'' *''"I can smell the ADAM on this one."'' While Gathering *"I like getting ADAM. Makes me feel special." *"It's a pretty angel." *"This angel looks like it's dancing! (giggle)" *''"This angel's lonely, Mr. B." After Big Daddy Is Killed *"''No, Mr. Bubbles! (sobs) Please,get up!" *"Wake up, Mr. Bubbles! Wake up..." *"Mr. Bubbles! Why won't you move?!" *"Get up, Mr. Bubbles! Get up!" *"Mr B! Mr B!" *"(Sobs) What's wrong Mr. Bubbles?" *"B-b-b-Bubbles!" When Going to a Vent *"Take me home, Bubbles!" *"Mmm, I’m ready for dream time, Mr. B." *"Time for beddy-bye Mr B." *"My tummy is full, Mr. B." *"Time for a nap, sweet angel." After Being Saved *"Thank you for helping me." *"Thank you, mister, thank you." *"You saved me." *"Thank you." *"Thank you. Thank you." In Tenenbaum's Safe House *"That's Mine!" (Stealing a Pep Bar) *"Hey!" (Stealing another Pep Bar) *"Who's he?" *"He's the one who saved me." or "He's the one who hurts us." *"Momma Tenenbaum says he'll help us!" or "Momma Tenenbaum says he's mean!" *"Come with me!" *"There he is!" whispers "The one who will save us all." *"He's here to help us." or "Stay away from him." *"I like him." Cutscenes Passed out *''"Look Mr.B, an angel."'' *''"I can see a light coming from his belly."'' *''"Wait a minute, he's still breathing."'' *''"It's alright, I know he'll be an angel soon"'' Killing Fontaine *''"Get him."'' *''"Ahhh."'' *''"Come on, come on."'' Intro *''"AAAHHH!"'' *''"OWWW!"'' Introduced to Little Sisters *''"AAEEE."'' *''"Get him Mr.B."'' *''"Let's go Mr. Bubbles."'' Rescue or Harvest *(Rescue) "NO! NO! NO, NO!" *(Harvest) "RAR! RAR! GRRRR!" no,no pleas!HELP ME PLEASE BioShock 2 Quotes With Subject Delta (VO_gatherer_adoptidle) *"Daddy... you would never go away... right?" *"Daddy's not afraid..." *"Daddy has the bestest toys." *"We don't need any mommies, nuhuh." *"Angels... sing to us, and wing to us..." *"Daddy smells like... yesterday." *"Shh! Daddy, Big Sister doesn't want you playing with me." *"Eleanor lives in the upside-down house with her mommy, but it's a secret." *"Daddy, I'm scared." daddy if u leave me hear they will get me and my adum,so please never leave me! With Subject Delta Idle (VO_gatherer_adoptplayeridle) *"Daddy's boring." *"Daddy! Wake up!" Picked Up by Subject Delta for the First Time (VO_gatherer_pickupinital) *"Daddy? You're all better... Hooray!" *"Is it really you, Daddy? I missed you!" *"Y-Y-You was sleepin' for ever Daddy! Good morning!" *"I-It's you Daddy! Are we gonna play again?" *"Daddy- I thought... but- but you're alright!" *"Daddy- I- oh I missed you!" *"Why am I crying? You're- You're okay!" *"You're- You're back, Daddy. Where did you go?" Picked Up by Subject Delta (VO_gatherer_pickup) *"Let's go find an angel, Daddy." *"Now I'm gigantic like you, right Daddy?" *"Wee! Daddy back ride!" *"Time for ADAM, Daddy?" *"I know where the angels fall, Daddy." Using Daddy Sense (VO_gatherer_daddysense) *"This way." *"Smell the ADAM, Daddy? Over there!" *"It's this way." *"See? ADAM is near." *"Come on, Daddy, it's close." Near an ADAM Filled Corpse with Subject Delta (VO_gatherer_adoptadamnear) *"I smell a angel, let's catch it." *"A angel falled somewhere here, Daddy." *"ADAM is near, Daddy, can you see?" *(sniffs) "Rosies and sunshine! Angels is near!" *"ADAM is close." *"An angel is near." *"Angel, Daddy, somewhere here." *"Almost found the ADAM!" *"We're getting close, Daddy!" *"I smell ADAM. Almost there!" Found an ADAM Filled Corpse with Subject Delta (VO_gatherer_adoptadamhere) *"ADAM, Daddy! Right here." *"Here's the angel!" *"Here it is!" *"We found it!" *"ADAM, Daddy, here!" *"We found ADAM, Daddy!" *"ADAM, Daddy! Let's get it." *"Right here, see it glow?" *"This one has ADAM!" Beginning to Gather with Subject Delta (VO_gatherer_adoptgatherstart) *"Silly angel, sleeping with the lights on..." *"I'll tuck the angel in, Daddy." *"Hush now, Daddy, don't wake it." *(sings) "Lullaby, and goodnight, and the starsy is bright." When Gathering with Subject Delta (VO_gatherer_adoptedtobody & VO_gatherer_adoptgatheridle) *"Who watches over sleeping angels? I do, I do..." *"Angels is on the inside, ADAM inside..." *"Sleepy angels shine... ADAM shine." *"Rosies 'n sunshine means angels." *"Angels remember... mommy. Who is that?" *"ADAM in the oven for Daddy and me!" *"I promise it wont even hurt, see?" *"Good girls gather, gather, gather..." *"Angel belly, my belly, who belly, your belly." *"I'm a good girl, Daddy." Attacked While Gathering with Subject Delta (VO_gatherer_adoptgathermnce) *(screams) "Daddy!" *(screams) "Help! Stop it!" *(screams) "No, no!" *(screams) "Don't touch me!" *(screams) "It's got me!" *"No strangers, no!" *"Let go!"(x3) *(screams) "A stranger!" *"Help me, Daddy, please!" *"Back away!" Gathering Almost Complete with Subject Delta (VO_gatherer_adoptgatheralmost) *"Almost done, little angel, don't cry..." *"Soon, Daddy, soon." *"Ticky-tock, almost ready." *"Just a itsy-bity now, Daddy." Gathering Complete with Subject Delta (VO_gatherer_adoptgatherdone) *"All done, Daddy!" *"This angel's all done now, yay!" *"Ta-da! Come on Daddy." *"Daddy, I'm ready." Picked Up After Gathering (VO_gatherer_pickupadam) *"ADAM, Daddy, I made it for you!" *"More ADAM, sir Daddy? 'Why yes please.'" *"It's always Daddy's birthday." *"Say thank you, Daddy! 'Thank you.'" Sleepy (VO_gatherer_adoptidlesleepy & VO_gatherer_pickupadamsleepy) *"I'm too sleepy to play anymore, Daddy..." *(yawns) "Please, can we go to the hidey-hole?" *"No more angels, Daddy, (yawns) let's go home." *"I'm ready for dream-time now, Daddy." *"I'm sleepy, Daddy, take me home." *"No more, Daddy, take me to dream time." Near a Vent (VO_gatherer_adoptnearvent) *"Almost home now, Daddy." (yawns) *"Hidey-hole is near, Daddy, I'm sleepy." *(yawns) "Sleepy-time is near." *(yawns) "Hidey-hole." *"Almost home again, Daddy." *"Almost to bed-time." *"See you in the morning!" Almost Abandoned (VO_gatherer_abandonaverted) *"I thought you'd left me..." *"See, angel, Daddy wasn't leaving." *"Daddy's back! Now we can get the ADAM." Abandoned (VO_gatherer_abandoned & VO_gatherer_abandonwarn) *"I can't do it alone Daddy, come back!" *"Not by myself! It's too scary!" *"No, Daddy, you have to help me!" *"Where are you going, Daddy? Don't leave me!" *"Daddy, wait! Come back!" *"Please don't go WAIT WHERE R U GOING U CALL U CAL YOURSELF A DADDY U ARE JUST A DOODY HEAD (STARTS CRYING) When an Enemy is Near Subject Delta ''(VO_gatherer_adoptenemynear) *"Something bad, Daddy, I-I see it." *"Look out, Daddy!" *"It's a bad one, bad!" *"Make the baddie go away!" daddy the b-badies are back so get them! When Subject Delta Is In Combat (VO_gatherer_adoptcombatencrg) *"Daddy's giving you stars and birdies!" *"Nobody hurts my Daddy!" *"Unzip'm, Daddy!" *"Don't let'm get me, Daddy!" *"X his eyes! X his eyes!" *"Daddy's mad, and you'll be sorry!" When Subject Delta is Hurt (VO_gatherer_adoptplayerhurt) *"You're leaky, Daddy! Fix it!" *"You're hurting, make it better!" Sees Subject Delta Die (VO_gatherer_adoptplaerdie) *"Daddy! (cries) No!" *"Daddy... Daddy?" *"Wha-what's- what's wrong, Daddy? (sniffles) What's wrong?" d-daddy (cries) comon daddy g-get up (cries harder) i can't do this without u i won't leave your side! After Subject Delta Resurrects at a Vita-Chamber (VO_gatherer_playerresu) *"You're awake again! I missed you." *"But we can put Daddy together again." *"Is Daddy feeling better?" *"Daddy should be careful." *"No, Daddy, don't follow the angels." *"I found you Daddy, it'll be alright now." *"Come on, Daddy, wake up." *"Daddy's home." *"There he is." Near a Security Camera with Subject Delta (VO_gatherer_adoptcamnear) *"I hear a creeper peeper." *"Smile for the peeper, Daddy..." When Hearing Music with Subject Delta (VO_gatherer_adopthearmusic) *"Ooh! Dance with me, Daddy!" *"This song is pretty, Daddy." Sees Another Gatherer-Protector Pair (VO_gatherer_adoptseegathprot) *"Daddy, it's us from the looking glass!" *"She wants a for real Daddy too." When Subject Delta Uses a Vending Machine (VO_gatherer_adoptvendused) *"That's a very bad clown, Daddy." *"When can we buy the circus?" *"Does scary face sell scary monkeys?" *"Laughing isn't funny, you bad old clown." When Subject Delta Upgrades a Weapon (VO_gatherer_adoptwpnupgrde) *"Oldie-toy, a newie-toy!" *"Even Daddy's toys have toys." When Subject Delta Hacks a Machine (VO_gatherer_adopthacked) *"Good doggie! Woof!" *"Who's a pretty kitty?" When Subject Delta Uses the Research Camera (VO_gatherer_adoptusecamera) *"Smile!" *"Three, two, one, look for the birdie!" When Subject Delta Uses Decoy (VO_gatherer_adoptplasdecoy) *"No squeezes for spooky-daddy." *"Go play with spooky-daddy." When Subject Delta Uses Electro Bolt (VO_gatherer_adoptplaselec) *"It's dancing, Daddy, dancing!" *"Let's dance with them, Daddy!" When Subject Delta Uses Incinerate! (VO_gatherer_adoptplasfire) *"Ooh, marshmallow!" *"How about a scary-crow, little fire?" When Subject Delta Uses Hypnotize on a Protector (VO_gatherer_adoptplashypnop) *"Two Daddies? This is funny!" *"I'm Daddy. No I'm Daddy." (giggles) When Subject Delta Uses Hypnotize on a Splicer (VO_gatherer_adoptplashypnos) *"Ooh, Daddy, is this dolly for me?" *(giggles) "Can we keep it?" When Subject Delta Uses Insect Swarm (VO_gatherer_adoptplasswarm) *"Ouchies in your mouth and eyes." *"Give us honey, zzzzz!" When Subject Delta Uses Telekinesis (VO_gatherer_adoptplastk) *"Kerbonk!" *"Catch!" When Subject Delta Uses Cyclone Trap (VO_gatherer_adoptplastrap) *"Banana!" (laughs) *"Here mousy, mousy!" Approached by Player (If the player is a Rescuer) (VO_gatherer_HAchoicegood) *"Are we going to be together again, Daddy?" *"Daddy! You always save me from the monsters!" *"Daddy, are you taking me home too?" *"I'm always safe with Daddy." *"I'm telling the other girls that I have the best Daddy!" *"He's nicer than other Daddies." Approached by Player (If the player is a Harvester) (VO_gatherer_HAchoicebad) *"Daddy...? You're never gonna hurt me, right?" *"Daddy's home! I've been good! Promise!" *(gasp) "Are you gonna...?!" *"Daddy isn't angry, is he?" *"I'll be extra quiet! I won't make you upset!" *"Where are we going? Daddy?" Alone (VO_gatherer_idlealone) *"Where did Daddy go?" *"Big girls aren't s'posed to be- to be lonely." *"Daddy! I don't like all by myself..." *"We hush when it's scary. Shhh!" With a Big Daddy (VO_gatherer_misc) *"The man in the moon is a girl, Mr. Bubbles." *"No eyes, no noses, no ears, no teeths." *"And one little girl was not like the rest, Mr. B." *"But the aminal birthday was no kids allowed.... no kids allowed." *"And there was a bridge over the sky, and trains when it rains." *"I know a bad word, Mr. B, and you spell it M O M M E." *"And everywhere was white and soft so you can't get owies." *"God is sleeping Mr. B, in the water. Wait 'n see." *"Can we go on the ride and see Mr. Angry again, can we?" *"I'm pretty like caterpillar princess, right Mr. B?" *"The ugly muck swims all alone in castle glassy, Mr. B." *"One day she'll come out and sing a song of sorry Mr. B." *"Mr. Bubbles... where is all the boys?" *"And sometimes an angel goes away from heaven. Nobody knows where." *"The angels is like flutterbies in my tummy! I'm excited." *"And then the stone man turn around and go, boom boom boom!" *"This is your medicine!" *"I'm a good girl, Mr. B." Alarmed (VO_gatherer_alert) *"That's a bad Daddy!" *"I don't like it!" *"Help, it's mean!" *"No!" (x6) *"Leave me alone!" *"Mr. Bubbles, help!" *"No touching!" *"Bad Daddy, bad!" *"Don't hurt me!" *"No! Mr. B!" Panicked (VO_gatherer_panic) *"Get 'im Mr. B!" *"Don't let 'im get me!" *"Unzip him, Mr. B! Unzip him!" *"He's bad! He hurts!" *"Naughty! Naughty!" *"Timeout! You got to timeout!" Frightened (VO_gatherer_scared) *"Too many shadows! Sticky! Sticky!" *"Why am I smiling? I don't wanna smile!" *"The one in the dark! It wants to play!" *"I'm nobody! Nobody, nobody!" *"Twistable looter it screams!" *"Why can't I go home? I wanna go home!" Recovered (VO_gatherer_recoveralert) *"Can I come out to play again, Mr. B?" *"Are the bad ones gone away Mr. B?" *"The nightmares is gone Mr. Bubbles." *"You rescued me, Sir Bubbles!" Curious (VO_gatherer_curious & VO_gatherer_curiouscheck) *"Hey, what's that?" *"Hey, look!" *"What's that, Mr. B?" *"Can I have this, Mr. B?" *"What is it, Mr. Bubbles?" *"Is this yours, Mr. B?" *"Does Big Sister have one, Mr. B?" Frustrated (VO_gatherer_frustrated) *"Can't get there from here, Mr. B." *"We can't reach it, Mr. B." *"Why can't we get there, Mr. B?" ADAM Taken (VO_gatherer_unreachable) *"But, there was a angel here..." *"Where did the ADAM go?" *"Not fair! Give it back!" Refusal to Gather (VO_gatherer_refuse) *"Nuhuh. I'm bored!" *"It's ''wet." *"''It's too cold!" *"I want mommy." *"No! I wanna play." Waiting on Protector (VO_gatherer_waitingprot) *"Come on, Mr. B, we'll miss the angels dancing!" *"Don't dilly-dally Mr. Bubbles! Hurry." *"Skippy skip, Mr. B... Big Sister doesn't like slowpokes." *"No time to play, Mr. B, more ADAM for Big Sister." *"Faster Mr. B, don't make me carry you!" *"Hop hop, Mr. Bubbles, our angels will wake!" *"Mr. Bubbles! Come ''on!" Thanking Protector ''(VO_gatherer_thankprot) *"Thank you Mr. Bubbles." *"Why thank you, Sir Bubbles." *"It was dark, but you're all glowy, Mr. B." Song (All at once) (VO_gatherer_song) *"In the house of upside down *''Cellar's top floor, attic's ground.'' *''In the house of upside down'' *''Laughing cries and smile's frown.'' *''In the house of upside down'' *''Found is lost and lost is found." Tired ''(VO_gatherer_tired) *"I'm tired of dreaming, Mr. B. Take me home." *(yawns) "Sing me a lullaby, Mr. Bubbles." *(yawns) "Too much ADAM, Mr. B. Time for beddy-by." *(yawns) "Back to the hidey-hole, Mr. B." When Going to a Vent (VO_gatherer_tovent) *"I'm ready for dream time, Mr. B." *(yawns) "Come tuck me in, Mr. B." *"My tummy says it's time to sleep Mr. Bubbles." Exiting a Vent (VO_gatherer_exitvent) *"I can hear the angels singing, Mr. B." *"Let me go first, Mr. Bubbles." *"I dreamed that you was someone else, Mr. B." Climbing off a Big Daddy (VO_gatherer_climboffprot) *"Let me down, Mr. B." *"Back to work, Mr. B." Found ADAM with a Big Daddy (VO_gatherer_findadam) *"Here! ADAM in the belly!" *"It's smiling, Mr. B. It has ADAM." *"This one, Mr. Bubbles." *"I'm a good girl, I smelled the ADAM." *"ADAM for me and Mr. B." *"Silly, sleepin' out here. Where's your ADAM?" *"And how much ADAM have you had, little angel?" *"Here it is! Can you smell the ADAM?" Gathering with a Big Daddy (VO_gatherer_gathering & VO_gatherer_tobody) *"Pretty angel, pretty hair... dirty hair." *"It's just a little pinch, scaredy angel." *"ADAM in your pocket, pocket, pocket." *"Where angels fall the rosies grow tall." *"I'm a good girl, Mr. B." *"Shh! It's sleeping." *"I could give you braids and ribbons." *"Angels remember so we remember." *"See the light in the tummy?" *"Naughty... trying to hide the ADAM." (giggles) *"Sometimes the rosies spill all over everywhere." *"I'll make you light as feathers again." *"This angel's lonely." *"Who watches over sleeping angels? I do, I do." *"Do you hear the angels dreaming, Mr. B?" *"A angel has seventy hundred names, Mr. B." *"Angels is on the inside. ADAM inside." *"Sleepy angels shine, ADAM shine." *"Rosies n' sunshine means angels!" *"So many new angels! New ADAM too." *"Which angel first, Mr. B? This one?" *"Angels remember... mommy. Who is that?" Mourning (VO_gatherer_mourning) *"Mr. B? Mr. B! (sniffles)" *"What's wrong with you, Mr. B?" *"Mr. Bubbles... get up Mr. Bubbles!" *"Please... get up Mr. Bubbles, please!" *"Why won't you move, Mr. Bubbles?" *"Mr. Bubbles... please get up!" *"Mr. Bubbles...? Mr. Bubbles!" *"No, Mr. Bubbles, please..." *"B-b-bubbles! Rescued *"''Thank you!" Multiplayer Quotes Idle (LSIdleVox) *"Great lights taste sour." *"Anyone could be a angel Mr. B." *"Will you be a angel some day, Mr. Bubbles?" *"Does a mommy have wings?" *"Do mommies have sharp teeth?" *"Does a mommie bite, Mr. B?" *"What do mommies eat, Mr. Bubbles?" *"Can mommies drown?" *"Angels speak music." *"All angels are sleepy." *"Light bulbs make it day-time." *"You think there's ice cream anymore?" *"What's that tummy- you want ADAM?" Gathering (LSGatherVox) *"Oh, this one did bad things, Mr. B." *"Who loves ADAM? I do, I do." (giggles) *"This one was a clumsy angel." *"Sleeping angels are nice angels." *"Angels are nice on the inside." *"This one's got a tummyfull." *"This is a fresh one, Mr. B." *"Shhh! The bad dream's over now, angel." *"Gathering the ADAM, the ADAM, the ADAM..." (sings) *"Angels keep the ADAM warm!" *"Mmm, fresh ADAM!" *"Proud of me, Mr. Bubbles?" *"I'm a good girl, right Mr. B?" *"Let's get up and at 'em- it's time to gather ADAM!" Finished Gathering (LSFinishedGatherVox) *"Yummy in my tummy!" *"Yum!" *"I want some more!" *"Let's get more, Mr. B!" *"More, more, more!" Entering a Vent (LSEnterVentVox) *"I'm snug as a rug." *"Thank you!" *"You saved me!" *"We did it!" *"You did good." *"Tuck me in, ok?" *"Bye! Be careful!" Resisting a Splicer (LSResistSplicerVox) *"Hands off of me!" *"Get back!" *"Pick your own size!" *"No fair, no fair!" *"But I'm a good girl!" *"You're a baddie!" *"Please stop!" *"Don't hurt me!" *"Crazy eyes, crazy eyes!" Held by a Splicer (LSStolenVox) *"Put me down!" *"Mr. Bubbles!" *"You'll be sorry!" *"Mr. B'll get you!" *"Let me go!" *"Get off of me!" *"Help me!" (x4) *"You're in big trouble!" *"I'm telling!" *"I'll scream!" (screams) *"Mr. B's gonna hurt you so much!" Mourning (LSMourningVox) *"Ok, quit playing, Mr. B!" *"Please, Mr. B, please!" *"I need you, Mr. B!" *"I- I can't do it without you, Mr. B!" *"Don't leave me, Mr. Bubbles!" *"We'll play whatever you want, Mr. B!" *"Why did they hurt you, Mr. B?" *"Why can't they leave us alone, Mr. B?" *"Not funny Mr. B! (sobs) Mr. B...?" Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer